


Despite it all

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), plundertale
Genre: Adventure, Exploration, F/M, Kidnapping, Not ture to charater but i'm going to try and get it close to the charater as possible, Ocean Daddy, PT from cursetale, Pirate's, Plundertale AU, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has magic!, Young PT, big thank you to stripesnBooks, magic!, more tags added later, sans name is pt, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Having to leave your village so that your secret would be safe, fleeing to an unpopulated island.You never expected any of this to any of this to happen! Please, PT Let Me GO!Big thank's to StripesnBooks for helping me edit this story! (check out their work! its very well written and amazing!!) This is about young PT from cursetale, on tumblr!!  check out her stuff its outstanding!!





	1. Stroms coming

**Author's Note:**

> So this is yet another story i am doing! but don't worry all my other story's will update soon!!! 
> 
> Please tell me if you see any mistakes and feedback is always welcomed!! Oh, and please let me know what you think of it so far!! 
> 
> Big thank's to StripesnBooks for helping me edit this story! (check out their work! its very well written and amazing!!)

The ocean was beautiful. Waves hitting rocks in that rhythmic way you had become accustomed to, the sunset reflecting off the surface of the water. The sky was painted with many shades, all fading into a navy blue. 

 

"Nothing ever changes does it..."

 

Moving slightly, you stayed facing away from the trees behind you. You didn't notice the skeleton watching. You stretched, hands going over your head, and fell backwards into the sand, eyes closed. You let out a breathy sigh.

 

He still hasn't made any movements, eye lights glued to your form. Rolling around in the sand, you contemplate your decisions.

 

_I didn't have much of a choice... It was either leave or be executed by the head of the village. Still I could have picked a more populated area. . . But if I did that then I would have had a higher chance of being caught. Ah, It's only been 3 months and I'm already getting lonely!_

In an annoyed tone, your voice broke the quiet calmness.

 

"Why did this have to happen to me!?"

 

Sitting up quickly, you got to your feet. Smiling softly now, you shake your head lightly.

 

"No, this is way better! I just have to remain positive!"

 

Turning around, you start to walk over to the cabin you built yourself, missing the skeleton who quickly moved behind a tree. Right before you could get inside, you looked to the south. Dark rain clouds loomed over head, appearing angry and full. Sticking your tongue out, you tasted the air.

 

"Shit!"

 

Moving quickly now, grabbing your clothes from the make shift drying racks you hauled them inside, before quickly running to the edge of the beach where you tied the fish you caught. Pulling them out of the water swiftly and running inside again, you dropped them in the spare bucket of water you kept inside.

 

The skeleton was now leaning out from behind a tree close to your house, unaware of the clouds coming closer, watching you with a curious gaze. You go back outside, walking over to another rack where leaves were hung. Grabbing them and a handful of wood beside it, you started racing back.

 

A Loud 'Crackle', then a 'Boom' could be heard, making you speed up. You could already tell that this storm wasn't gonna be short. Once you got inside, you looked around for anything else you might need to grab before settling in.

 

In the corner was a stone oven you had built, coal and plenty of wood a few feet away from it. About two medium sized fish and one large fish sat in the bucket near the door. Beside that bucket was one with clean water inside of it. Walking over to the counter and dropping the leaves on it, you placed the wood inside the cabinet at the bottom.

 

_So I have food, clean water, wood, tea leaves... I should be good!_

 

Smiling to yourself and leaning back, you heard something hit your door.

 

 _The wind must be pretty strong already if it's blowing stuff into my door._ Thinking nothing of it, you ignored it until a much more deliberate knock came.

 

 _That's odd_. Carefully moving towards the door, you gently opened it. A skeleton was standing in front of you. He was fairly tall, with white eye lights that bore into you. A disarming smile was on his face as he leaned on the door frame. You felt your mouth open and close before you found your voice.

 

"He-hello."

 

Giving him a meek smile, you remembered that story about monsters who sailed the 7 seas. Was he one of them? He gave you a wink before speaking.

 

"Sorry to bother ya, but can you let me in till the storm passes?"

 

Fuck! You couldn't let someone face this storm, it could get dangerous! _But I don't know who this skeleton is?! Is he from the monster crew I heard stories about back in my village or something else?!!_

_Why is he even on this island?! It's supposed to be completely barren other then me and a few animals!_

 

His eyes somehow held a pleading look. _There is no way I could let him out there during this storm! Still I'll have to be careful so he doesn't find out!_ Moving sideways, you let him walk into your home. Quickly shutting the door, you put on the wooden seal so that the door couldn't be blown in.

 

"Cozy place."

 

(Authors note; Please remember this is a young PT not the older one!)


	2. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i'm back! So i have to edit this part later, so please let me know if you see any mistakes!
> 
> Feedback is welcomed an appreciated!

Crossing your arms, you looked the skeleton up and down once more. He didn't have any weapons.

  
  
"Thank you." He looked surprised.

  
  
"That's it? I was expecting more of. Ah! A living skeleton!" Hands waving in the air, causing a small laugh to bubble out from you.

  
  
"No, nothing like that! Your clearly a monster, the human skeleton Doesn't have that wide of bones. . . I don't mean that your fat! Just big boned!" Slapping your hand to your forehead, hissing at your embarrassment. _Why did I say that?! He probably thinks I'm an idiot!_ His deep chuckle broke your thoughts.

  
  
"So why are you on this island?"

  
  
Thanking the stars for his change of topic, you shake your head.

  
  
"I don't like to talk about it." Eye lights darting down to your chest, he hummed in thought.

  
  
"Seems kinda lonely. . ."

  
  
Shifting from one foot to the other before specking again.

  
  
"Would. . Would you like some tea?"

  
  
His eye lights broke away from your chest, moving to your face. Giving you a broad grin. 

  
"Yea"

  
"You can have a seat." Turning around you go to make the tea, as your thoughts started to question a few things.

  
  
_He's a skeleton, so how would that even work? Does it just go through him?_ Glancing over your shoulder, meeting his curious gaze. After putting the pot to boil the stove, you turned around to face him fully.

  
  
"So Mr. skeleton. Are you apart of the pirate crew I heard about?"

 

A proud smile took over his relaxed grin for a moment, nodding his head. Eye sockets giving you an unspoken question. Feeling giddy you almost bounce in place.

  
  
"So you've seen a lot of things right?! Like different climates? Snow!? Oh what about fish? How many kinds of fish did you see?!"

  
  
He laughed again, face softening as he leaned forward in the chair.

  
  
"That's a lot, but yeah I've been around, seen the sights."

  
  
Excitement leaked from you body, causing him to chuckle again.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a couple cups of tea, the skeleton finally reached the end of his story.

  
  
"That's how I found out you have to grab them by the snout, can't bite ya if they can't get ya! So, have you been anywhere. Cause I'm guessing you haven't even here your whole life." Frowning, standing up grabbing the cups.

  
  
"I'll . . Get more tea."

  
  
A wave of awkward silence permeated the room, being replaced by the sound of bone scratching bone.

  
  
"Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to answer that."

  
  
"I just. . I haven't had the chance to, but I want to! I do! I just can't though." Feeling his eyes on your back, his baritone voice breaking the awkward silence yet again.

  
  
"Why?" Tossing a shy smile to him, shaking your head.

  
  
"I can't really leave, ya know. I have no experience sailing, hunting. Plus I don't even have a boat." Laughing at yourself, he took a look around the cabin.

  
  
"Did ya make this?" Fully turning around, teas in hand. A bright smile on your face.

  
  
"I did! It's pretty great isn't!"

  
  
He seemed to take in the surroundings for a few more moments before responding. 

  
  
"That's excellent craftsmanship, almost as good as my bros and Alphy's work!"

  
  
Placing the tea in front of him, beaming at the complement. It was nice knowing that your fathers teachings were put to good use.

  
  
"Thank you Mr. skeleton! Hey I don't mean to be rude but do you have a name I can call you instead?"

  
  
"Pt, yours?"

  
  
"Y/n! It's nice to met you. . Again." Shaking his hand, smiling to yourself he looked conflicted before scratching the back of his head, meek grin replacing his broad one.

  
  
"Ya know y/n, I really think you should explore the world. Your really missing out on a lot."

  
  
"I'd love to but I can't." _I have to stay here an wait for when my village needs me after all._

  
  
"How about you come with me? Paps will be around here after the storm clears. You'd work to repair the ship, in return we'll take you out in the world!"

  
  
PT sounded excited at the prospect, leaning forward. Shaking your head, he frowned slightly. Feeling guilty you fake a yawn.

  
  
"It's been fun, but I'm getting sleepy. There are extra blankets and pillows in the closet! You can sleep on the cushions."

  
  
Walking to your room before he could even say goodnight, closing the door tightly. Curling into a ball on the floor. _I really wish I could leave but they need me! The head of the village said to stay close, even with my curse I could help! I just have to wait...._

  
Crying silently, slowly falling asleep to the sound of heavy rain hitting the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you want to leave, but somehow you can't, because you want to help your village out.
> 
> Even though they tossed you out on your own. Why do you want to help them still?
> 
> Want to guess?


	3. Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but here ya go! 
> 
> So please let me know if you see any mistakes and feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> oh i also have to edit this later so really telling me if ya see a mistake really helps!

_ "Get Off ME!" _

 

_ Thrashing around, the man holding your wrists sighed. His fist came down on your stomach causing your body to lurch upwards, lungs trying desperately to fill. _

 

_ "I didn't want to do this by force but you've left me no choice . . forgive me maria." _

 

_ The night was far to calm for this to seem real, the moonlight soaking in your room as his blade reflected its tranquil glow. His face looked delighted as his knife cut slowly into your stomach. _

 

_ "NO!" _

 

_ Everything was a blinding white for a moment, your wound healing. The man now lay on the floor, his stomach had the same wound. He managed to push himself forward, crawling over to you. His organs starting to fall out of him, blood trailing after behind. His hands grabbed your leg, eyes hazy and unsteady. _

 

_ "This isn't how it should be. Where's my wife! Why Didn't It Work!?" _

 

_ He pushed himself up, more of his blood spilling onto the wooden floors. His skin was cold and clammy, sweat falling from his forehead. Rage in his eyes, his breathing was shallow. _

 

_ "Your The Sacrifice! Any wounds you take heal others! w-why. . Yo-you must be the se-sea witch. Mother and dau-ghter same. . .*cough*"  He grinned at you. _

 

_ "Sacrifice. . ." _

 

_ His body dropped with a sickening thud. The village chief out of breath just arriving at your door. His face contorted with disgust as he looked at the body, walking forward his grey hair shined with an unholy glow, eyes sparkling with pleasure, humor and pride. Kicking the man's body away he leaned down where he once was, fingers slowly tracing the almost faded scar on your stomach. _

 

_ "You must leave my dearest, but not to worry Amphitrite will guide you." He gently cupped you cheek, leaning forward he kissed softly before leaning back. _

 

_ "You must stay close to the village, I will come to collect you after." _

 

_ "Sir! what happened is sh-" _

 

_ In mare seconds the chief's kind face contorted to pure malice, grey eyes gleaming as he spun around. The man at the door stood frozen as the chief stared at him, walking ever so closer. It felt like time was moving slower than ever before as he finally reached for the man. The chief's back was to you but somehow you knew he was smiling as he held the knife that was used to cut you to the man's throat. Blood rained down on him for a few moments before he turned back towards you, kind eyes. Sweet smile as the blood dripped from his face. _

 

_ "Go on my dear."     _

Waking with a jolt, covers falling off your frame. Looking around, you realized that you were in your bed.  _ How'd I get here? Didn't I fall _ asleep _ on the floor?  _ A skeleton's hand lay on your lap, following it up your eyes meet Pt's. His face was worn-out, a worried smile on his face.

 

"morning, before you start to freak out. you were screaming in your sleep."

 

He sat up well you opened and closed your mouth.  _ WHAT!? Oh, God I was screaming in my sleep?! He must have been up for awhile if the bags are any sigh. Why, do I still have that dream?  _ You didn't notice him moving as you were lost in your thoughts. He pulled out your mothers bandanna, the only keepsake you had from her. This broke your train of thought as you reached for it, he moved quickly causing you to get a mouthful of blanket.

 

"Give that back!"

 

"this is your's?" He sounded so surprised.

 

"are you sure?" He glanced at the design.

 

"It. . it was my mother's. . just give it back."

 

His face fell as he handed it to you. yanking it out of his hands you held it protectively, looking away from his probing stare.  _ I don't even remember much about her, why do i care so much over a piece of fabric?  _ Still your hands tighten, pushing it closer to your chest. Pt stood there taking in every little movement you made. After a few moments he scratched the back of his skull.

 

"sorry . . that design. .never mind."

 

He turned away leaving you to by yourself. An hour passed, heavy rain could still be heard as you stood up. Walking out the door you saw Pt pacing back and forth just outside your room. Clearing your throat, his head snapped to you.

 

"h-hey!"

 

"look, I'm not mad anymore."

 

He looked relieved for a second before it fell back to concern.  _ Why does he look so worried? _

 

"Listen, i need to take another look at that design." frowning slightly.

 

"Why?"

 

"i can't say but it's important, just trust me."

 

sighing, you hand him the bandanna. As soon as he touched it you felt a spark shoot through you, making you jolt away. He stared at you in shock and awe before looking back the bandanna. Tone disbelieving.

 

"I can't believe it!"

 

"what is it?"

 

Shaking his head, a goofy smile on his face. You chuckled lightly at this display, your tone was light hearted. 

 

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

 

"nope."

 

"why not?"

 

"not telling ya."

 

"come on! I need to know now!"

 

He placed the bandanna down gently before facing you with a excited grin. Hands going on his hips as his eye lights brighten.

 

"can't tell you, but i can show you!"

 

Your interest was peaked.  _ What could it be about? What is it? What if it's something amazing!  _ Nodding your head, staring at him with wonderment. 

 

"You'll have to come with me and paps to see it but i promise ya it wouldn't be a wasted trip!"

 

"I can't, i already told you that i can't."

 

Looking down at the floor you completely missed his determined gaze, His deep chuckle caused your head to shoot up. Looking at his kind smile as his hand was out stretched to you, somehow you took it without even thinking. His grin widen, eyes looking into yours.

 

"I'm gonna test something, don't let go of my hands."

 

Before you could ask what he meant, you felt that same spark shoot though it. Still you didn't let go of his hands.  _ This feels so weird! Kinda tingles.  _ Shutting your eyes, focusing on the feeling your mind drifted. Everything thing was white, something flashed. Spinning around you saw an electric baby blue koi fish swimming aimlessly. Looking closer at the koi you noticed that the scales were in fact translucent with the tips being that electric baby blue, you could see its delicate bone structure.  _ It's beautiful. _

 

You found yourself reaching forward as if to touch it, before you could a shimmer of pale gold caught your eye. A large water snake lay on the ground staring at you curiously. It’s head was colored like moonlight on the water, the body going from pale gold to a deep red. The eyes were a emerald green. It moved slowly to you, its movement completely entranced you. As soon as it was close to you, it wrapped itself around you, claiming up to your neck.  _ I can't move. _ You couldn't even turn your head as you felt its fangs pierce the soft skin of your neck.  _ It doesn't hurt!  _

 

You could move again, swiftly turning your head. The water snake was gone but the teeth marks remained, looking around the empty room.  _ Where'd that koi go? _ A shot of pain pulled you out of that odd emptiness, opening your eyes. Pt was still holding your hands but his grin looked wide, almost to wide. Letting go of his hand you backup.

 

"I knew it! Your a mage, from new ship!"

 

"mage?"

  
_ What is he talking about? Also what the heck was that? _

 

  
  


 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thoughts?


	4. Fluff and food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i haven't edited this yet so it's most likely full of mistakes! So please let me know if you see any! it'll make fixing it easier! 
> 
> feel free to comment and feedback would be amazing! also i listen to this on repeat while writing this. 
> 
> I Wish I Knew Natalie Portman (On the run) 
> 
> okay i love you all! and goodnight!

"new ship?"

 

Pt nodded his head excitedly before he froze. looking towards the door then back to you with a sheepish grin.

 

"sorry about the door."

 

"sorry about what? the doors st-"

 

' **Bam** '

 

"PT! Are you here!?"

 

A fish women just broke down your door, smiling brightly. She was clearly muscular judging from her large biceps and triceps, not to mention the fact she just kicked down your door with easy. As if it wasn't being held closed by the plank of wood that was in front of it. Her skin was a deep blue well her hair was a fiery red, she was beautiful. She had a unique tattoo on half her face. open circles around the snake that went over her eye lid.  _ Oh, she's blind in that eye.  _

 

Her broad grin dropped after her eye locked onto you. Drawing her sword from her hip, pointing at you.

 

“Who the hell are you?!”

 

“S’okay Undyne, they helped me when i was in that storm. So you don’t have to be a swordfish just yet.”

 

“So, you trust her?”

 

You couldn’t look away, as she herself did. Pt didn’t say anything as you were frozen in place watching her and the rain that was coming in the door. As you stood still you saw some debris

being thrown towards your now open door. Moving quickly to the side as you screamed.

 

“JUMP!”

 

Faster than you thought possible, the fish women jumped to the side grabbing you and effectively pining you to the ground in a painful position.

 

“What do you th-”

 

A large piece of driftwood hurled into the wall interrupting her. Breaking her gaze from you she looked at the broken pieces of wood and the wall which now had a large gash in it. Her eye widened in disbelief, leaning off you slightly, still keeping you held down.

“Please let me go. It starting to hurt.”

 

Narrowing her eyes, Pt tapped her on the shoulder. Once she let you go she looked you up and down for a second before tilting her head slightly in an unspoken question. 

 

“I didn’t want you to get hit by it, would have hurt.”

 

A minute passed as she continued to stare at you.  _ Is she gonna say anything?  _ Feeling a little irritated at her for being impolite you took a chance. Standing straighter than before, fixing her with a determined glare.

 

“Aren’t you gonna say thank you? Also, say sorry about breaking my door! It’s not exactly the easiest to fix with a storm going on outside!”      

 

Her stock face turned into an amused one. Putting her hands on her hips she gave you a slightly forced smile as she laughed sightly. 

 

“I didn’t need you to do that, i could easily get out of the way without your help.”

 

_ Rude! Is it so hard to say thank you!?  _ Closing your eyes as you rubbed your temple with a sigh. The fish women took this chance to talk to Pt again.

 

“i’m glad i found you so fast thanks to your skull! So are you ready to set sail!?”

 

Her boots stumped loudly on the floor boards. Opening your eyes staring at Pt as he looked to be deciding something before he turned to you quickly with a easy smile.

 

“In a minute undyne, y/n? I know you didn’t get off to a great start but i still think ya should find new ship, and if you want we are passing that area anyways so do you want to come along?”

 

“WHAT! Why would you want to bring a human to new ship!?”

 

Undyne's voice bounced off the walls, echoing with the heavy rain.  _ I don’t like her.  _ Shaking your head at her outburst, giving them a soft smile.

 

“Well i don’t think you have to get angry over his offer, i still can’t leave. . . Thank you for offering.”

 

Undyne's scowl was replaced with confusion, looking from you to Pt. Pointing to you as she stared at him, he shrugged before he started to move his hands around in random motions. Undyne doing the same when he stopped. This went on for a few minutes before you shivered from the cold.  _ This is probably gonna take a while, i should try and cover the door.  _

 

“Hey undyne? I’m gonna move now to try and fox the door so please don’t tackle me again.”

 

She made no movement to show she heard you as she was moving her hands around again.  _ What on earth are they doing?  _ Shivering again.  _  Fix the door first and then wonder!  _  Walking to the fallen door giving it a look over before picking it up.  _ Thank god its not shattered! Though she must be super strong if she’s able to kick down the door and only break the plank and the lock!  _ Setting the door back against the opening, noting that you’ll have to fix it later so it’ll fit properly later. 

 

“Hey, y/n?”

 

Turning around to look at Pt.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Undyne was studying your home now, looking at the walls, doors, tables and counter. Pt looked unamused as he sighed. 

 

“undyne here wants to stay until the storm passes. . i hope thats alright.”   

 

You couldn’t help but sigh as you nodded your head, making a slightly pained face.

 

“Just make her promise not to break anything.”

 

Pt’s grin grew as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

 

“Can ya do that?”

 

“*tsk* of course i can, what do you take me for? A brainless fish?”

 

“Course not bass.”

 

“Okay i set that one up, that’s fine.”

 

“Well, what cod you do about that one. Whale i go about this situation, i think you might krill some of her things, like you did with the door.”

 

“Agh! Stop!”

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at her dismay, afterall it was well deserved. Smiling at Pt, mischief in your eyes.

 

“I sea what you did there! But you shouldn’t be so shellfish about the jokes.”

 

His face deadpanned for a moment before he threw his head back laughing loudly while undyne seemed to be perturb. Smacking her hand to her face with a loud groan, well a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

 

“Is this why you wanted me to stay? To torment me with puns!?”

 

Pt laughed even harder at that, making you laugh as well.  _ This is gonna be fun. _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You ran out of puns after 30 minutes while Pt had gone on for almost 2 hours! Needless to say you were getting raddled. Throwing him a pleading look as he dodged Undyne's fist yet again.

 

“Okay, i’ll stop.”

 

Putting his hands up as undyne swung to wide, ducking under her arm as she steady herself .     

 

“Finally!” 

 

Making your way to the fish in the buckets, pulling out the largest one. 

 

“I’m gonna start cooking, if one of you could make some tea that would help me out.” 

 

Undyne stared at you as you were holding the wiggling fish.  _ OH GOD! She’s gonna kill me! I’m holding a fish in front of a fish monster! I’m So Dead!  _ You lost all color in your face as a sinister smile played on her lips.  _ It was a short life.  _

 

“I bet you're gonna cook that fish in a wimpy way, i can show you how to really cook it!”

 

_ Wait. . she eats her own kind! Is. . is that cannibalism? I mean fish eat each other all the time. . so i guess its normal?  _ Grabbing the fish out of your hands practically slamming it against the counter. She wasted no time grabbing a knife from her side, gutting it with an odd amount of grace.  _ This feels wrong. _

 

Pt was watching you as you visibly shuddered, chuckling before speaking up.

 

“undyne don’t burn down anything.”

 

Snapping your head to stare wide eyed at him, shock and concern clearly on your face. Throwing you a uneasy smile as he nodded.

 

“I won’t!”

_ I hope not, but maybe i can hover just to make sure. _

 

“Undyne? Can i help out to?”

 

She stop dead, glancing at you from her shoulder. A bit of the fishes blood dripping down her chin. Looking at you for a moment to long making you uncomfortable. Shifting from one foot to the other as her probing gaze took in every moment you made. Apparently she found what she was looking for. 

 

“Sure,  just don’t get in my way.”

 

_ I thought she was gonna tackle me!  _ Moving closer to her slowly, being careful to not alarm her. You reach to grab one of the knives when her hand grips your’s tightly causing you to pause. Seeing the look in her eye you just nodded in understanding, not breathing until she let go of you.  _ She really might kill me at this rate! At the very least this can’t be good for my heart!  _

 

Letting you go with a silent warning. Breathing deeply for a second before looking at the fish. 

 

“WHOA! What are you doing?! That can be eaten!”

 

Pointing to the fins, she looked at you like you were an idiot. Giving her the sink eye.

 

“Look i won’t hurt you, i don’t even think i could if i wanted to!”

 

Her grip on the knife tighten.

 

“Which i don’t want to! I want to show you something if you let me, but i have to use a knife.”

 

Staring at you for a moment before whipping the fish blood on her shirt, never breaking eye contact as she took a few steps back.

 

“Don’t try anything.”

 

_ What would i even do? Honestly.  _ Grabbing one of the knives from the makeshift holder you expertly de-bone the fish before taking the fins with some of the extra meat still attached to them. Feeling undyne's curious gaze on you. Placing the knife beside the fish before moving to grab a bowl. Adjusting your body so she could see what you were doing, not noticing Pt also staring at you.

 

Placing the guts and fins in the bowl you start mashing them up before grabbing some of the spices you dried out, adding them into the mix. After a minute or two you bent over to get some so the vegetables from below. Skinning them before putting them to the side. Walking to the pot of boiling water, glancing to Pt with a sheepish smile.

 

“I know you want some tea as well, but would you mind if i use the hot water for dinner?”

 

He nodded. Smiling you quickly added the mix into the pot, after that was done you went back to the fish to finish cleaning it. Cutting the scales away you place them to the side before chopping the fish into large chunks. Grabbing some of the thin sticks you keep around, stabbing the chunks onto the sticks. Walking to the stove you open the hatch to place the sticks perfectly so the fish will cook. At some point you had forgotten you were being watched as you started to hum a tune, enjoying the sounds of the rain, crackling fire and boiling water. 

 

Grabbing the vegetables you add them to the pot before stirring it. Completely relaxing for a moment as you watched the it cook. Smiling softly to yourself.

 

“hey y/n?”

 

Jumping in surprise you almost spill the pot.  

 

“Ye-yeah?”

 

“Did you forget we were here?”

 

He sounded so amused and astonished.  _ I’m kinda surprised myself, especially since undyne doesn’t seem to be someone i could relax around.  _ Glancing to her, she had an unreadable expression.

 

“I did, cooking relaxes me so i guess i zoned out. . Um, it should be ready soon.”

 

Turning back towards the pot just in time for your face to flush in embarrassment. Trying to calm down you focus on cooking. 

 

After everything was fully cooked, you smiled brightly.  _ I think this might be the best one yet!  _ Taking the cooked fish and the pot, placing them on the countertop before looking at your guest’s.

 

“Who’s hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts?


	5. little rum, now run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER HAS A HUGE SHOCK! I can't wait to post it!! 
> 
> Sorry this one is so short but since the next chapter is going to be a long one i needed it to be this short :)  
> I hope you like it, and feedback is welcomed and please let me know if you see any mistakes!

Undyne looked unamused the whole dinner, not to mention how she kept examining the food. _Does she think I poisoned it?_

 

“Undyne? Is something not to your liking?”

 

She shook her head before taking an incredibly large bite out of the fish. _How wide can she open her mouth!?_ You could feel a cold sweat beginning to run down your neck.

 

Once dinner was over Pt spoke up from his silence.

 

“y/n? You got any rum?”

 

Slightly taken aback you stared for a moment before nodding your head.

 

“There is a bottle under the counter but I wouldn’t drink it if I was you.”

 

His expression was unreadable while undyne started laughing loudly.

 

“You’ve done it now! Isn’t that right Pt!”

 

“Heh, I ain’t no yella belly.”

 

“OHHH! HAHAHA, You’re in for it now!”

If her smile wasn’t so wide you would have thought she looked beautiful instead of terrifying. Wringing your hands together, you gaze locked with Pt.

 

“I really wouldn't if I was you but if you insist.”

 

Getting up from the table you moved to the counter pulling out a massive glass bottle of rum. _I made it myself so it should be okay… I hope._ The second you pulled it out, Pt gasped.

 

“Looks just like Grillby's! Gave her here!”

 

Swallowing the lump in your throat you place the bottle on the table. Before Pt could grab it undyne picked it up with easy, removing the top and giving it a whiff.

 

“I think this might be stronger than you can handle, y/n? How long was this fermenting for?”

 

“Um… maybe a month or two… I don’t really remember.”

 

“WAIT! Did’a make this!?”

 

Not expecting that from Pt you were left wide-eyed for a minute before shyly nodding your head. He looked thrilled. Easily grabbing the bottle from Undyne and taking a large gulp of the amber liquid. Well, what you thought was a gulp, but after a minute had passed and half of the bottle was gone it was safe to say he was chugging it. I guess it tastes good… isn’t it dangerous to drink that much!? The bottle still pressed to his lipless mouth, now only a 3rd remained. Is he going to be alright!?

 

‘Pop’

The bottle was finally released with a loud pop. Undyne looked both amused and annoyed, she grabbed the bottle bringing it to her mouth only to get a drip or two.

 

“What’a do tha for!?”

 

“Pt, you drank it all! Didn’t even leave me any.”

 

You could tell she wasn’t angry as she placed her hand on her chin before she jolted up sending the bottle to the ground. The glass shards spread everywhere making it look like a small pound of glimmering light.

 

“BAHAHA! Tha’s it! Pretty great stuff!”

 

“How’d… HUMAN HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?”

 

Her loud voice sent you into a momentary panic causing you to take a large step back.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Infuse magic into it!?”

 

She took another large step towards you. What is she going to do?! Glancing over to Pt you caught his gaze as he nodded his head.

 

“Undyne, what’a think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thoughts?!


	6. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back with an update! :3 YEAH! Okay so i know you'll be like, no they can't do that. But its okay, they'll be back! 
> 
> As always if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know, and feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Undyne whipped her head to look at Pt, her yellow eye glinting dangerously with the light. “What do I think!” She growled out angrily as she pointed her blue hand towards you. “Either what you said is true, or this human has a monster soul!” Pt shook his head, his lazy grin never changing as he leaned back in the chair. 

 

“Nah, I checked her stats already.” Undyne’s jaw hung open after he said that, she glanced at you. Her hand waved in front of you for a moment before she dropped it. Face clearly displeased with the results. 

 

“HUMAN!” Her voice boomed as she glared. “YOU CAN COME WITH US UNDER ONE CONDITION!” Before she could continue, you shook your head softly, taking care to not look away from her. 

 

“No, I can’t leave.” She looked dumbfounded before a determined gaze lit up in her yellow eye. It alerted you, causing you to take a step to the side just in time as something green hit the wall. You would have investigated what it was if she didn’t try to throw another one at you. Undyne laughed loudly as she did this.

 

“If you beat me in a fight you can make your own choice!” _ Seriously?  _ You barely managed to dodge her next attack, but it did open the makeshift door. Both you and undyne looked at the door before you ran for it, ducking underneath yet another attack as she bounded out of your home. The storm was strong, heavy rain pelted you as more thunder sounded out. A wisp of bright green flew past your head as you slipped on the wet sand. “JUST STAY STILL!” She called out, clearly getting more annoyed.  _ Why would I stay still! _ Just as you rounded another tree you ran into another skeleton. Though, he looked completely different from Pt. He was taller, and his smile was more human-like than his. Undyne froze a few feet behind you as she called out, the wind doing nothing to muffle her loud voice. “GRAB HER PAPYRUS!” The skeleton instantly caught you, his hand wrapped around your waist, caging your arms to your sides. You had just started to harper ventile when undyne's hand fell on your shoulder. “Caught you.” 

 

Your heart stopped for a second. “Undyne? Who is this human and why am I holding them?” Papyrus questioned from over the top of you, his head now resting on yours. 

 

“It was just a game we were playing, I won of course.” You felt the taller skeleton nod before he let you go. You spun around to face undyne, fully ready to get hit with whatever it was she was tossing at you. Undyne had a shit eating grin as she placed her hands on her hips. “Now then y/n, you’re gonna come with us. You, of course, shook your head. “Na, you lost. You got no choice in this.”

 

“Oh, are you joining us?” Papyrus placed his hands on your shoulders as he gave out a light-hearten chuckle. “Not that I’m not glad to have a new friend on board, but what can she do?”

“Pt will tell you… why are you here anyway?” His hands were still on your shoulders causing you to feel trapped.

 

“You didn’t come back at the agreed time, I thought you might have lost.” You could hear the cocky amusement in his voice. Undyne's tone didn’t change as she let out a deep booming laugh that was carried with the harsh and fast wind. 

 

“I wouldn’t lose to some punk.” She looked to you as you started to shiver from your fading adrenaline. Your body felt like an ice cube just then, the rain completely soaked through your thin white shirt. Which was unfortunate for you because it was a white top and your bra was made from similar cloth, it clung to your small frame as undyne stared at your now exposed breasts. “Take this.” She took off her coat and handed it to you while a bright teal blush took up her face, you took it and then realized as to why she handed it to you. Now you both were blushing like mad while papyrus looked confused. The rain still hitting hard while the wind caused the trees to shift and move in random directions. 

 

“Human, do you have a place nearby?” You nodded as you started to walk back to your home, both of them followed behind you quietly. It wasn’t until you were back in the house did the silence break. 

 

“Ya guys are soaked to the bone.” Papyrus let out a huff as he picked up the fallen door and wedged it into place. I need a break. Without looking at them you walked to your room.

 

“I’m going to sleep, don’t break anything.” You slammed it shut and crawled into your bed, not caring about your wet clothes as you got comfy. It wasn’t long before you heard them shuffling around and then the familiar crackle of a fire starting, their low voices somehow lulled you to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The smell of the rain and the warmth of the sun's rays woke you. You looked around sleepy, trying to figure out what time it was when you saw that familiar red hair and yellow eye. This shocked you causing you to jolt backward, falling off the bed with a loud thump. Nursing the newly formed bump you glared at her as she chuckled. “Good morning y/n! It’s time to go.” You must have given her one very confused and irritated look because she growled. “You lost remember, so you got no choice.” 

 

“Undyne, it’s not that I don’t appreciate the chance to travel, cause I do... “ After letting out a long-winded sigh you continue. “I have to stay here.” 

 

“Why?” Shocked by her bluntness, your eyes widened. You felt a little part of you die. Undyne frowned as she kneeled, her hand reaching out to you. “Hey… you okay punk?” It was bizarre hearing her worried voice, after all, your experience with her so far showed she had no pity. You gave her a sad smile as you shook your head once again.

 

“I can’t leave.” She looked conflicted for a moment before she sighed, her shoulder rolled as she looked over her shoulder to the doorway. You followed her gaze to you papyrus and Pt's pitiful looks. 

 

“Well, we still have to go…” Pt signed something to undyne and she gave a thankful smile in return before she just walked away, both skeletons following behind her. It was a few minutes later that you realized they really left. 

 

“I guess it’s better this way…” A little part of you was sad to see them go, mainly because you longed for someone to talk to. Though, you knew it wouldn’t be much longer before the head of your village came to retrieve you. You fell back onto your bed, simply staring at the roof until you fell back asleep.   

 

When you had awoken again, it was to the large water snake. It seemed to study you for a moment before a voice spoke in your head. “In need of my assistance already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be back, don't worry!
> 
> So any thoughts?


	7. weeds and flowers are the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! I am back with another update, though i will say i'm super sleepy! <3 
> 
> As always if you see any mistakes or errors let me know! and feedback is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> By the by! I just wanted to say this isn't gonna go down the way you expect! >:)

Its impossibly large emerald eyes bore into you for what felt like an eternity as the deep crimson tail moved slowly, wrapping itself around your leg. Still, you couldn't bring yourself to make a sound nor move. The voice spoke in your mind again, but this time it held a hit of amusement. "For a child of Camilla, you are far too easy to intimidate." The tail loosened as it eased off, the snake laying its large luminescent head on the ground of the white space, eyes never leaving yours as it seemed to be waiting. It took you a full minute before you had enough courage. Holding your head up high, you tried to keep yourself from taking a step back.  

 

"How did you know my mother." Its eyes seemed to close a bit before it spoke once again.

 

“If she didn’t see fit to tell you I don’t see why I should, though you may ask another question.” It looked bored as if it was fully expecting that kind of response from you. While you thought deeply you noticed the hint, after all, it seems depending on the topic you could get some information out of it. 

 

“What are you exactly?” It made no move other than closing its eyes, the pale gold of its body glowing ever so slightly as a bright light caused the room to fall into momentary blackness. Once it was gone the snake had disappeared, leaving a handheld mirror. The edges pale gold with deep crimson flowers, the reflection itself showed a large full moon. You stood in awe for a long moment before you carefully looked around for the massive creature, at seeing no sign of it you cautiously walked over to the mirror, picking it up with care as the reflection changed. Now showing a woman with long brown hair whipping in the wind, holding out an almost transparent heart. The sea serpent you had seen was much larger as it towered over the woman, it let out an ear piercing hiss before its jaws unhinged, going in for a strike. Though, just before it could the woman started to chant something, the glow of her soul taking on the light of the moon as it got larger, the snake at seeing this tried to move but it was far too late. Its massive body somehow disappeared the moment it touched the heart before it too, vanished. Screams of victory rang out as the woman dropped to her knees, blood poured out of her mouth as she joined the screams to the sky in victory. Another flash of light blinded causing you to drop the mirror, jolting away. The serpent was back, its eyes locking onto yours as the voice echoed in your mind softly.

 

“I am what mages made in order to control and save… Your grandmother was the one deemed strong enough to control my power without losing her mind.” An old, deep chuckle sounded out causing you to shiver. “It was the first time in years I was surprised, even more so that she didn’t lose all will to live. You can figure out what happened afterwards, can’t you?’ You had a guess, pointing to your chest you looked on with confusion.

 

“That place… I’ve never seen it.” As you recalled the golden flowers, the green luscious field, and the large ships on the horizon you felt a sense of longing. The voice in your mind chuckled once more causing you to glare, in turn, it laughed. 

 

“Truly, Camilla would be shocked by your utter ignorance. Haven’t you wondered why you never felt at peace while in that damned village? The isolation, the fearful looks, or the disgust...“ It’s gaze seemed pitiful as it lifted its head, getting ever so closer ever so slowly until it was only mere inches away. You could now make out all the individual scales and their markings. The emerald eyes showing bits of orange in them. You’d be lying if you denied the breathtaking beauty of this creature. “Surely, you wondered why they refer to you as a sacrifice, or as the sea witch.” Another shiver raced through your body as you held its gaze, though before you could inquire as to why, you awoke to the village chief shaking you.  

 

His grey hair looked almost white in the sunlight, a kind smile spread on his thin lips as his pale grey eyes stared into yours with an emotion you couldn’t quite place. He stopped shaking you once you opened your eyes, now simply smiling until he wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace. All the while mumbling something you couldn’t make out. As his hold became stronger you noticed the armed men at the doorway, the knives and spears catching the light as they stared. Pushing the chief away you now noticed his clothing. He was dressed in the traditional wedding garb, the symbols on the shirt unmistakable. As you were frozen in momentary shock, his grin grew wider as he spoke with such affection that it sent a wave of panic throughout your body. “Camilla, it’s finally time.” He grabbed your arm tight enough to bruise, not giving you any time to pull away as he yanked you harshly to your feet. Pulling you along as he started babbling. “It’s finally aligned, we will become as intended. All shall be right as the faith is returned to the ground as the gods above bless us with their gifts at our union.” It took you until the boat was in sight to pull your hand away, bringing him to a full stop. The confusion on his face clear as day as he turned to you. 

 

“What are you talking about?” His face fell for a moment before it turned into pure rage, slapping you across the cheek with enough force to cut the skin. The sound echoing out as he grabbed your hand again, yanking you along. The whole way back to the village he mumbled to himself, only stopping when you finally reached the port. 

 

His kind facade was back as he exited the boat, hand grabbing your own harshly as he easily pulled you upwards. It caused a new feeling of trepidation to wash over you as he paraded you through the village. Screams of delight and praises of your return echoed throughout all the streets as he continued to lead you to the meeting hall. That was when you noticed the customary chairs beside each other, displayed at the center of the hall for all to see. With yet another harsh yank you were forced to take a seat beside him. As more villagers came into the building the chief stood to his full height, gesturing for you to follow his lead. Once you had he spoke. 

 

“I have returned with our goddess and to assure nothing like this happens again.” He grasped your hand, lifting it with his own high in the air. “We have agreed to wed.” Gasps were heard as well as cheers. He gestured for them to settle down before one of the men came over with a knife, passing it to his other hand as he spoke to the audience. “Now I know some of you are wondering if our union is compatible, so I shall perform the test for all of you to see.”  At seeing the blade glint you began pulling your hand as hard as you could, sadly his grip was too strong for you to break. The cold metal cut your wrist just enough to draw a good amount of blood, he ran his finger on the wound before placing it into his mouth. He looked enraptured by the taste before biting into his own finger, blood dripping out, trailing down his chin and neck. Pulling it out with a pop he shoved it into your mouth, the taste of iron, salt, and dirt was overpowering. Pushing him away to no avail, you bit him fully intending for him to pull back, though it only egged him on. His grin looked deranged as he sighed with happiness. “She has accepted! Rejoice!” Many voices started screaming praise and congratulations. The room began spinning as something heavy settled over your chest, disgust, fear, desire, and hatred flashed with such intensity. You did your best to keep standing, though, in the half a second it happened you were already on the ground. The last thing you saw before fainting was the roof of the hall, a decision you’d come to deeply regret as an image of a pregnant woman giving birth to living flames engraved itself into your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses to what will happen? Cause i bet you, you won't get it right!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think so far?


End file.
